


Hounding our hearts 'til they mend

by pica



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Abstinence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Idiots in Love, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, Piercing Pulling, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: Jacobi gets a tongue piercing. Kepler is not amused. Disciplinary action is required.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Hounding our hearts 'til they mend

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for "Explorers", capitolo 1, prompt "All'ultimo istante"]
> 
> English in not my first language so please bear with me!

Seven months into his new job at Goddard Futuristics Jacobi gets a tongue piercing. 

Actually, just before that, seven months into his new job at Goddard Futuristics Jacobi asks Kepler if Mr. Cutter has strict opinions about military protocols. Kepler doesn’t ask the reason for his sudden curiosity, and that’s definitely his first mistake. Instead, he gives him the most direct and concise answer he has – which is also the truth - namely that Director Cutter doesn’t care for rules as much as he cares for efficiency, so he should just worry about getting his job done, and do it perfectly. In retrospect, he _is_ a little jealous Jacobi asked, however indirectly, for Mr. Cutter's permission instead of his own - another crucial mistake on his part. Point is, two days after that not-so-innocent question, to which Kepler should have definitely given a more thoughtful answer, Jacobi is back with a flash new addition to his already perfectly functioning body. 

Point is Jacobi decides to steal a kiss from him, right now, when no one is watching, and the little metallic sphere sticking out of his tongue is brushing against Warren’s lips, and he knows he's doing it on purpose, because of course he would, the brat, and _god_ Warren should say something, should stop, should scold him and leave him here to think about his actions - he should, _he should_. 

Point is, he doesn’t. And that’s yet another mistake – he should really stop counting at this point. 

\--- 

Two weeks without sex is _a_ _he_ _ll of_ _a_ _long time_. 

It already is when they _have_ to wait because of a job assignment or a mission, but when Kepler is doing it on purpose, as a way of punishment for god knows what, it is a whole different story. 

This is just plain torture, and yeah, maybe Daniel _does_ know why he’s doing it, but the awareness surely doesn’t make it any more reasonable. If anything, it makes this excruciating delay even worse, because he couldn’t anticipate any of this. 

He thought Kepler would like it. He thought he would find it – _him –_ hot. 

Hell, he was sure he would have _loved_ it. 

But this... this is bad, and it calls for an immediate intervention. Because if he waits any longer, he’s going to test out if lack of sex _can_ indeed be considered a plausible cause of death or not. 

\--- 

Three weeks without sex is a lot, Warren has to admit. 

The thought is new and surprising, given how he spent most of his life without experiencing the need to have an intimate relationship with other people, and he does find great gratification in the act of self-discipline that comes from abstention, but the fact that Jacobi is getting more insufferable, sloppy and passive-aggressively resentful by the day _should_ probably count as a reason of concern for him. Being his direct superior and all. 

Not that he still thinks about that last kiss tasting like metal and pure defiance. 

Not that it matters what he thinks, anyway. He needs Jacobi focused and efficient, and this is definitely not helping. 

\--- 

“Are you being _serious?”_

“Mr. Jacobi, you should know I would never, not for a fraction of a millisecond, not be serious during my time on duty at Goddard Futuristics – a life tip I would advise you to take under consideration, given your less than average performance in these past few weeks.” 

“Less than aver-- I really can’t believe you sometimes.” 

“And I can’t believe you are embarrassing me in front of my superiors by being a petulant spoiled brat who can’t seem to do a job I trusted you with my life with, but here we are.” 

“You are blowing this way out of proportions.” 

“Am I, Mr. Jacobi?” 

“I was late to that meeting just _once!”_

“That was not a meeting. That was a very crucial, very informative, very life-saving briefing before a very dangerous mission, and you missed _most of it.”_

_“_ You are only upset because Mr. Cutter was there.” 

“Yes. Yes, you are right, and I should be. Now, have you finished giving me excuses? Or should I remind you of that time last week when you forgot to lock the door to your laboratory, as you were very thoroughly instructed to do _on your first day_ , and caused one of the night janitors to almost blow themselves up for accidentally touching one of your toys?!” 

“Okay, okay! I get it. I made a mistake.” 

“You made two _.”_

_“..._ I made some mistakes! I’m still human, you know, despite what you guys at Goddard’s like to believe. And nobody got hurt in the end.” 

“ _Yet_.” 

“Nobody will get hurt _ever_. I am a professional, Major. And I think you are not being fair right now.” 

“Think whatever you wish, Mr. Jacobi, you are still getting this reprimand. And if you don’t want to make it an official one, you will come to my place after work.” 

“Why do we always have to review mission plans at _your_ place?” 

“Because it’s bigger, more comfortable and fancier than yours. And because _I_ said so.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Don’t be late this time, Mr. Jacobi.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

\--- 

Jacobi is not late this time. In fact, he is elegantly early, because despite his ever-increasing frustration with the Major – no, actually, _precisely because_ of his frustration with the Major, he still hasn’t given up on his big evil plan to blow his dick until he’s dry, out of spite for everything he’s put him through lately. 

He rings the bell, gets welcomed inside by a cheerfully smiling, perfectly tidy, business-like even when at home Kepler, leaves the beers he bought on his way here on the counter ( _“I don’t care, we’re not officially on duty so I’m_ _gonna_ _get drunk tonight”_ ) and doesn’t wait for permission to get comfortable on the big, fancy sofa in the Major’s living room – he did only once, the first time he was invited at his place, and he still feels angrily ashamed when he remembers Kepler laughing in his face and telling him to _just relax, this is an unofficial meeting, no need to be so formal, drop the Sir please_. 

He goes through some of the mission files – cause he’s still a professional, despite what Kepler thinks of him – while the Major is busy pouring himself some expensive whiskey and opening one way cheaper bottle of beer for him to drown this boring night into, and when he comes back into the living room Daniel sighs, already tired, and looks at him. 

“So, where do we start?” 

He’s not expecting it when Warren stares into his eyes, takes a long, quiet and frankly disarmingly sexy sip of whiskey, never breaking eye contact, and then gets closer, leaves the half empty glass on the table, asks him: “do you want this?”, pointing at the bottle of beer, and when Daniel shakes his head hurriedly, he leaves the bottle as well, leans in, pushes him against the sofa and pushes a soft, long missed and scotch tasting kiss against his lips-- 

And Jacobi loses it. 

“What do you say we start from this?” 

\--- 

Warren Kepler is a man who’s soon to forget matters that are not directly relevant to his job or the big picture. That’s part of what makes him so brutally efficient: he leaves out the unimportant and the superficial, doesn’t linger on trivialities – he enjoys them from time to time, sure, but he never lets the presence or lack thereof bring doubt in his head or unbalance in his judgement – and he never – _never –_ loses focus on what’s important. 

Right at this moment, however, he could swear on his own life that he’s never going to forget how deliciously and infuriatingly erotic Jacobi’s soft lips, and the back of his throat rubbing against his pulsating cock, feel tonight. 

With his lips already parted, small gasps escaping his throat, he closes his eyes and takes a sip from the glass of whiskey with one hand, and sinks the other into Daniel’s messy, sweaty hair. He lets his own head fall back against the sofa, welcomes the feeling of Daniel’s hand clinging on to his thighs to keep himself balanced on his knees as he sucks deeper and deeper, eagerly and loyally, like a dog whose owner hasn’t fed for some time too long. And Warren thinks, absentminded in his own daydream, if this is how Jacobi fucks after three weeks of abstinence, maybe he will consider making it four next time. 

\--- 

The painful strain in his knees, the aching stretching of his jaw around Kepler’s massive cock, the way the Major’s hands are twisting, closed tight around a lock of Daniel’s hair, pulling ever so slightly every time his mouth reaches the base of his cock and then pulls back leaving behind a trail of saliva mixed with precum – everything hurts, and Daniel accepted a long time ago that this may be one his favourite feelings – that his body aches for it, it craves the unique kind of pain that comes with dedication and loyalty, with the surrender of everything he is and everything he owns just to be _his -_ to belong to and to be owned by. 

Warren Kepler is his everything during nights like these, and he wants him to understand just how far his devotion can reach. 

He rests his lips on the side of Kepler’s cock for a moment, kissing it softly and lazily. He started very fast, maybe a bit too much, almost devouring him – that’s just how much he missed this – but he ended up taking his time, finding his pace, slowly savouring every moment and every small, silent moan coming out of Kepler’s mouth. He never wants this to end - he _won’t_ let this end. 

He licks the head, takes in the taste, and when the metallic sphere piercing his tongue brushes against the soft, sensitive skin of the Major’s cock, he feels the man trembling under him, almost struggling to stay still. It’s unexpected. And... 

_Sweet_. 

He can feel the burning need to see him do it again, like a new-born addiction already expanding in his chest. 

So he opens his mouth, takes the whole length of his cock in, lets it sink deep, pushing against the back of his throat, keeps it there for some moments – he loves the ache, after all – and then pulls back in one quick motion, the cock popping out of his swollen, red lips. Kepler’s muscles tighten for a moment and Daniel can’t help but smirk against his wet skin. 

His tongue peeks out and he gazes at Warren when he closes in, takes his cock in his hands and licks, ever so slowly, dragging the small metallic sphere all along his length, from base to top, stalling just below the head-- 

And the small, held back gasp behind Kepler’s clenched teeth when he stops at the last moment is just _delicious_. 

He can feel the man's cock throbbing, begging to come, barely touched, needing _more_. 

He will give him more. But not enough. Cause he loves the pain, sure, but the feeling of being in control of _him_? Few things could top that. And he’s ready to spend the night on his knees, if it means this sweet, lazy torture can go on forever. 

\--- 

Three weeks without sex _is_ a long time, and maybe Warren didn’t take all the possible fallouts in account, after all. How improper of him. 

Daniel’s dedication is praiseworthy for sure, some things are hardly subject to change, and yet his attitude has become... erratic. Unpredictable and whimsical, in a way that’s hard to grasp. Warren feels as if Daniel is slowly taking control of him, and this can’t be ideal. 

...Or _can_ it? 

It’s been six times now he’s come extremely close to coming just for Jacobi to stop and divert his attention somewhere else, leaving him hot and unfulfilled. Not that he’s complaining when his tongue – and that _damn_ piece of metal that feels so damn good wherever it touches – caresses his nipples, or his mouth gives him a kiss that tastes like cum with a whiskey aftertaste. Warren never complains, because Daniel is good at his job – he is usually the best, actually, and this is no exception, but-- 

He _will_ commit murder if Jacobi doesn’t let him come this time. 

\--- 

Daniel must admit, he made a mistake. 

Control is good, sure, he enjoyed having it for a while back there, but point is, the annihilating feeling that comes from having it stripped off him entirely tastes like the sweetest surrender, and he’s never going to regret a moment of it. Not when Kepler started losing his patience, pulling his hair faster and stronger to have his mouth fucked on his cock, nor when, the moment Daniel showed signs of resistance with a smirk on his face, he suddenly stopped, let his hair go, suddenly calm and collected, stretched his back, took the last sip of whiskey from his glass and stood up, finally looking down at him. 

“Get up”, he said with his serious voice. “You need to learn a lesson or two.” 

And so here they are, flashforward to Daniel being pushed into the Major’s bedroom, and then pushed on his bed, and pushed _into_ his mattress, fucked, used, bruised and disciplined – never allowed to come once. 

He is panting breathlessly and sore, standing on his knees right at the edge of the bed, Kepler behind him, chest against back, and one of his hands wrapped around his neck, holding him still as the other hand slowly and tormenting pushes him open. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” 

Kepler’s voice, low and calmly firm, comes as little more than a whispered warning to his ear the moment Daniel starts moving his hand towards his own cock, aching for release. With a shiver he realizes this is not one of those night when Warren needs to use ropes or handcuffs to keep him restrained. Nights like these, his voice is more than enough to expect obedience. 

And so, Daniel doesn’t dare. 

“Good.” 

The worded reward is just as fulfilling as the hopeless frustration. 

“Tell me, Daniel”, he starts talking again, loosening the grip around his neck just enough to allow him to respond. “How many times now have almost come, just to have your orgasm denied to you?” 

Daniel knows there is no mocking or rhetoric in his question. Kepler expects and answer, always. And of course, Daniel counted. 

“F-four?” 

He can almost feel Kepler’s joyful smile behind his back, as he says: “Oh, so you noticed! Good! Good! It seems we have some more fun time ahead of us, then”, and he pushes his fingers inside him as far and as fast as he can. 

Daniel screams and begs, fully aware none of his prayers will be heard tonight. 

\--- 

Daniel Jacobi is one of the very few people whose body carries a special kind of attractiveness that goes beyond simple aesthetic enjoyment. He’s one of the few towards whom Warren’s attention turned into sexual desire pretty fast and pretty strongly – and Warren cherishes this feeling almost as much as he fears it. 

Maybe he’s not handling this the right way – whatever _this_ is. Maybe he’s not being careful enough, maybe he’s not being fair to Jacobi, maybe he deserves something else. Hell, maybe _anyone_ would want something different than this. But then again, who are they to be allowed to a simple, easy kind of love-making? And who is he to even consider stopping when Daniel makes the sweetest sounds when he’s being tortured and consumed like this? 

“Are you crying, Daniel?”, he asks, with little surprise in his voice. Jacobi lets out a husky, breathless laugh, his face indeed wet with tears. 

“Shut up, asshole”, he says, and Kepler kisses the trail left by his crying, licking the salt away. Daniel whispers: “Gross”, but then he doesn’t stop him and Kepler smiles, somehow fondly, without being seen. 

“Are these tears of happiness or something worse?”, Kepler leaves small kisses on his chest and Jacobi shivers. Absolutely beautiful. 

“These are tears of _let me fucking come you fucking monster_.” 

“Oh, I see”, he says absentmindedly, moving further down, barely brushing his lips all over Daniel’s body. “They taste quite good.” 

The smallest, imploring _“Oh please”_ comes out of Daniel’s mouth, almost choking on itself. 

Warren blows a puff of air against the tip of his cock and Daniel sobs, his head pushing back hard against the pillow. 

“You know, I’m starting to understand why you had so much fun back there on the sofa.” 

“I said I’m sorry! _Come on!_ _”_

“You did say it. Several times.” 

“I get it, I’m bad, I’m the worst probably – will you get to it now?!” 

Kepler gives him a foxy smile. “How many times?”, he asks. 

Daniel looks puzzled for a moment. “What?” 

“How many times? Did you not come tonight?” 

“All of them”, Daniel snaps, the expression of a wounded, angry beast burning on his face, but then Kepler raises an eyebrow, silent and calm, and that’s enough to put him back in place. “Seven”, he growls behind gritted teeth. 

“That’s correct”, his lips curve, and his smile looks like danger. “I believe your lesson has been learned.” 

\--- 

A body pressed on his own, hard and sweaty, so impossibly strong. Daniel can’t breathe, but it’s alright, he asked for this. His face is pushed against the mattress, a bed that saw him broken and mended so many times it started feeling like home. He knows his moans must be loud, filling the room, cause his throat aches and stings just like every other inch of his body, but he can’t even hear the sound of his own voice anymore. 

When Kepler owns him like he did tonight, it all comes down to the bruises on his skin and the strain in his lungs, and the bliss that comes from the hurt and the pleasure that follows. 

Fingers intertwine with his, Kepler pushes and pushes and pushes, each thrust sinking deeper than the first, wet trails of cum dripping out of his filled hole from previous orgasms – all Kepler’s, never his. 

“Daniel”, Warren bites his ear and whispers into it. “Don’t you wish to come?” 

And for a fraction of a moment Daniel actually considers confessing that no, he never wants this to come to an end – but it's his own body that defies him in the end, exhaustion built up frustration after endless frustration, a betrayal that never felt so right to surrender to. 

“Fucking do it”, he breathes into the pillow, but Kepler hears him alright. 

Daniel doesn’t resist when strong arms grab him by the waist and flip him over, his back now resting against the mattress and the smile of a predator welcoming him back to the world. 

“Hello, handsome”, Kepler says, half mocking half sincere. 

“I am gonna die, Warren”, he’s out of breath – and the man laughs over him. He places a fleeting kiss on his cheek, and then another on his forehead, and a last one on his mouth. 

“Don’t do that. It will put me in trouble.” 

“Then it will be worth it.” 

They share a long, soft, tender kiss, the kind you don’t want to rush or waste, while Kepler pushes slowly inside to fill him once again. 

“Don’t cry again, alright?” 

“Just shut up.” 

Kepler’s laugh is low and breathless, and Daniel thinks he never heard a sound so sensual in his life – but then again, it’s been quite the recurring thought tonight, or every other night they spent together, so it may just be Warren’s fault all over. 

\--- 

It’s unfortunate enough that Warren thinks the world of the man quivering underneath him, but when he has to stop himself from muttering a confession of love into his ear while forcing an orgasm out of him – well, that’s just plain bad. 

\--- 

Words really can’t describe how much Daniel missed this – having his legs wrapped around Kepler’s body, the man’s heavy hands pinning him down, his cock impaled deep inside and their breaths coming together, chaotic and full of urgency - he's so close, _so close_ \-- 

An intense thrust, a loud moan. He opens his mouth wide looking for air, and what he finds are Kepler’s lips instead, taking up space. He surrenders everything, lets him kiss, lick, bite. And then Warren’s teeth close around the base of the metallic sphere piercing his tongue, and he pulls _hard_ \-- 

It fucking _hurts_. 

And Daniel screams the best fucking orgasm of his life into Kepler’s mouth. 

\--- 

The alarm on the bedside table marks 23:48. They didn’t go through a single file from the mission overview. 

Warren has his eyes closed and his head resting against the head board, while Jacobi is tracing lines with his fingers all over his body, legs tangled in sweaty sheets and messy hair falling over his forehead. In the end this couldn’t last forever, but it’s no tragedy. It just means they can start all over again next time. 

“Are you alright?” 

Kepler is the first to break the silence. He puts a hand on Daniel’s head and strokes his hair tenderly. 

“Mh-mh”, Daniel murmurs absentmindedly under him. 

Warren wishes to kiss him softly on the lips but stops himself. He’s had enough corny impulses for today. He wouldn’t want Daniel to think that this thing they have means more than it could ever be. 

“Do you feel better now?” 

Daniel raises his head and looks at him. 

“Why do you ask?” 

“You haven’t been at your best lately.” 

Warren hears a scoff under him. 

“I already said I’m sorry, ok?” 

“Hey.” A warning, low and firm, but then Warren softens immediately. This is no work; this is just them. Daniel deserves better than this. “I mean it. You got me worried.” 

Daniel looks at him, uncertain for a moment. “Yeah, well, and you ignored me for weeks. Imagine how that felt.” 

Kepler smiles to himself, because _of course_ he knows. “Are you telling me you let emotions take the best of you? Did I not teach you better than this?” 

“Oh, please shut up, _Major”,_ he mocks, but then, after a few moments, he sits up beside Warren, looking at him, staring. “No, but really, why the hell did you do that?” 

Kepler raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?” 

“Ignoring me. Being an overall dick. What the hell was that about?” 

“Maybe I just wanted to prove a point. To test your limits.” 

“Yeah, no shit. Here’s what I think instead: I think you didn’t like something I did, and then you went all... sex ghosting on me.” 

“Sex ghosting. Really?” 

“Stop it”, Daniel groans, frustration visibly building up, and Warren finds himself thinking he’s kind of cute even when he’s like this. A spiteful pup who can’t manage to be angry for too long. “I got a piercing, so what? Are you an old man who thinks piercings and tattoos are evil or something?” 

“Who said anything about your piercing?” 

“The fucking chastity belt you put on for three weeks did!” 

“You’re taking this way too seriously.” 

“I am! You liked it didn’t you? When I sucked you, you fucking _loved_ it. And when you pulled it, it hurt like hell.” 

“And you came.” 

“And I came, no shit! But you were fucking pleased by it.” 

Warren considers for a moment. “I was”, he admits calmly. 

“Then _what,_ in the name of all the gods, made you angry when I showed it to you?” 

There’s a long pause, and then, “Daniel”, Kepler starts, putting on his serious voice. “Who do you work for?” 

Jacobi rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, are we really--”, he groans, already knowing the answer. “You, I work you. You’re my boss. Did I get it right, _Sir?”_

Kepler doesn’t answer, not a trace of amusement in his still expression. “Then why, pray tell, did you not ask me if you could, in any way, modify your body? A body that, may I remind you, is _very_ valuable to the company you work for.” 

“What? Is this for real?” 

“Why”, and Warren takes a breath, holding back the impatience. 

Unfortunate. Bad. Not ideal. 

Too late. 

“Why did you ask what Cutter would think, and not me?” 

It’s too late when his words become voice that fills the room before he can stop himself. It’s too late when Daniel looks at him, incredulity filling his gaping eyes, and then just bursts into the most amused and loud laughter, falling heavy on Warren’s legs. 

Kepler considers getting angry for a moment – like, _really_ angry – but then, on second thought, who should he be angry at, really, besides himself? 

“Is this it?”, Jacobi asks, a big smile still curving on his face. “Were you _jealous_?” 

“Don’t be absurd.” 

“It sure looks like you were jealous.” 

“You really don’t know me then.” 

Daniel smirks and shakes his head. Warren can sense he doesn’t believe a word he’s saying. 

“I was _sure_ you would appreciate this”, Daniel says, and he shows his tongue, the small silver ball on top of it almost mocking Kepler. “And then you did _that_ and I thought you fucking hated it. Took three weeks to prove I was wrong.” 

Kepler sighs. No point in arguing with a brat. And he did like it, in the end. 

He closes in and grabs Daniel by the nape, pulls him closer. “Next time you tell me first”, he whispers right on his lips before taking them in. They still have his taste on them. 

“Yes, Sir”, Daniel melts into his arm and surrenders to the kiss. And maybe it was true, after all – this night _can_ go on forever.


End file.
